koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Guan Suo/Movesets
All the movesets for Guan Suo in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 7 Guan Suo is affiliated with nunchucks in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , , : Does two spinning kicks which creates and sends forth two tornadoes. :Musou - Sweeper Strike (強烈回転脚): : Tucks his weapons away to do two low roundhouse kicks and one reverse high one. Each kick sends forth an air wave. Classified as a Multi-strike Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Alternate Musou - Fancy Footwork (烈風猛襲脚): R1 + : Does a high kick, if it hits he follows up with several high stomping kicks and ends with a back flip to knock enemies away. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Blast: Tap both sides of screen: Performs a series of spinning kicks while hopping about, then finishes the assault with a heel drop powerful enough to shake the ground. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , : Throws nunchaku downward like a boomerang. :R1: Stuns the enemy with a series of kicks. Similar to Guan Suo's secondary Musou. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Dives to the ground and launches a tornado followed by a wide horizontal kick. Dynasty Warriors 8 Guan Suo keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , : Tackles enemy, kicks them multiple times, then strikes the ground with enough force to cause a large impact. :Aerial Musou - Circular Kick (烈震円衝脚): , : Stomps the ground to produce tremors, throwing nearby opponents up in mid-air. :Awakening Musou: Does angular spinning kicks while hopping around. The attack ends with a final kick that sends nearby opponents flying away. During the extension, he launches a flurry of incinerating strikes and roundhouse kicks before flailing weapon rapidly without moving. Dynasty Warriors 8: Empires Guan Suo is affiliated with the sabaton in this appearance. :EX Attack 1: , : Strikes the enemy while somersaulting and follows it up with a fierce dropkick. :EX Attack 2: , , , , : Marks an enemy with an aerial roundhouse kick and hits them with a torrent of criss-crossing kicks. :Musou - Tiger Sky Kick (虎伏天烈脚): : Guan Suo does a powerful backflip attack, then performs a flying kick while in mid-air. :Alternate Musou - Sand Splitting Kick (漠砂烈衝脚): R1 + : Pummels the enemy with rapid kicks before knocking them back with a jumping roundhouse kick. :Aerial Musou - Air Rending Kick (烈空零墜脚): , : Rapidly steps on surrounding foes briefly before sending them airborne via descending axe kick. :Awakening Musou: Guan Suo jumps about and unleashes a barrage of diagonal and rotating kicks; he finishes it off with a final spin kick. The extended version has him perform overhead kicks while leaping sideways, ending the assault with a series of fast kicking blows. Category:Movesets